4:09 am
by Myosotis Scorpioides
Summary: Prompt: I'm sorry I tried to hit you with my car, I thought you were my ex.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 _ **One-shot**_

 **4:09 a.m.**

Eren threw his phone next to him on the couch. It was _3:15 a.m.,_ yet he still wasn't even a bit sleepy. It wasn't as if he didn't want to sleep, he wished he could fall asleep and forget everything for a while, but once he was lying in his bed, his eyes would just refuse to close. So after trying to fall asleep until about 2 a.m. he decided to give up. And that brought Eren to his current situation. Sitting in his living-room, gawking at the tv and checking his phone every few minutes. Eren picked his phone up once again.

 _3:17 a.m._

One of those stupid daytime soap opera reruns was on. It didn't interest Eren in the slightest, but he didn't know where the remote control was and searching for it could result in Mikasa or Armin waking up. It was strange that after awhile he started relating to the main character. Probably because it was sappy love story about a rich boy and a maid and he was experiencing some heartbreak himself. And with that thought he shook his head and picked up his phone once more.

 _3:24 a.m._

 _0 New Messages_

 _0 Missed Calls_

Well it's not like Eren was expecting any calls or messages from that jerk, but he did catch him cheating. At least a little sorry would've been nice. It's been few months since their relationship started falling apart and about a week since Eren started sensing that his now ex-lover had someone on the side, but he thought that the asshole would at least have decency to tell him.

Eren sighed and stood up, put his smartphone in his jeans pocket and walked to the power outlet from which he unplugged the tv. This time he didn't check his phone to know the time as it didn't matter anymore. Everything that mattered was that he needed to get some fresh air. Eren walked to his room and took his car keys as well as scribbled a post-it note for Armin and Mikasa in case he still wasn't back in the morning and they would be worried. He continued his path to the kitchen where he stuck the said post-it note on the fridge.

 _Gotta get some fresh air._

 _Be back by tomorrow evening._

 _\- E_

As quietly as he could Eren turned off all of the lights in the apartment that three of them shared and after putting on his shoes he locked the door. They lived on the 4th floor, the 12 storeys building that they lived in wasn't that old and had an elevator, but as he checked to see which floor it was on the triangle with the number 12 was the one that glowed and Eren wasn't in the mood to wait so he chose to use the stairs instead.

Once he was outside he had to walk to one of the many convenience stores parking lots. The parking space that was behind their building wasn't really big enough to accommodate everyone that lived there and had a car, so it wasn't unusual for Eren to leave his car somewhere else. Though most of the time he was able to get home before majority of his neighbors, but it seems that today just isn't his day.

Finally he reached his black Subaru and got inside. He took out his phone to check once again.

 _3:38 a.m._

 _0 New Messages_

 _0 Missed Calls_

Before starting his engine he threw his phone onto the seat next to him. He was surprised how relaxing it was to drive empty streets, everything flew right out of his mind. His calming journey continued until he saw a lonely figure crossing the street. After getting a better look he recognized the person. It was his asshole ex. Suddenly he saw red and decided to mess with him. Maybe it was the after effect of watching that soap opera for more than an hour? Making stupid plans for stupid revenges? Eren's calmness was out of the window now as he stomped accelerator harder driving straight to the figure. His ex seemed to notice the car as he stopped dead in his tracks.

Then Eren got close enough to see the person's face and it wasn't the one he saw almost every day for the last 3 years. He flew past the stranger and slammed the brakes. This was bad. He could hear the stranger swearing and the sound was getting closer. That meant he was getting closer. Shit, this was very bad.

"What the fuck are you thinking, you shitty brat?!" The man yelled after knocking on Eren's car window. It was a short man that seemed to be around 160 cm tall. Eren couldn't quite make out his face, because of the hoodie that the man was wearing, except for the obvious scowl and grey eyes.

"I swear I wasn't going to hit you I... I just... just..." Eren started after lowering the window. _"'I just' what?! Because saying 'I just tried to make you think that I tried to ran over you because I thought you were my ex' will work so well for me. Shit!"_ No matter how you look at it this situation was horrible, but what was making it worse was that the grey-eyed man seemed dangerous.

"You fucking what?!" The short man was now looking straight into Eren's eyes.

"I'm sorry this won't ever happen again!" He retorted in lack of better response.

"What's your name brat?" He asked after looking at his phone, this time the man's voice was calmer, but it still had this undertone as if he was displeased to even have to bother open his mouth.

"Eren..."

"I'm Levi." The man introduced himself and went around the front of the car. Levi opened the front passenger seat door, picked up Eren's phone, threw it to him and sat down. "Now Eren, as you owe me for trying to run me over." he buckled his seatbelt and closed the door. "Drive, I have places to be."

Eren was ready to object, but just sighed. If he did that, the guy might take him to police or something so he checked his phone once again. He was reckoning if he should text Mikasa or Armin just in case, but his gut feeling told him that there's no need. He put his phone into his jeans pocket and drove off.

At that time Eren thought that it was first and last time he will see Levi. Little did he know that as time will pass every morning he will wake up to Levi's face.

 _4:09 a.m._

 _0 New Messages_

 _0 Missed Calls_

* * *

AN: I got this idea from prompt I saw somewhere on Tumblr. This is my first ever Ereri fanfic, so I hope I got the characters right and they aren't OOC. I'm sorry if there's any typos or such.

Positive and negative reviews are welcome.


End file.
